


Jealousy is a Bitch

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Kokichi gets jealous...NSFW Prompt request from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 195





	Jealousy is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> 62 and 75 for Kokichi, please? If it doesn't make you too uncomfortable
> 
> 75-- “That’s it, keep cumming.”
> 
> 62-- “My cum’s dripping out, let me push it back in you.”

Jealousy sex was always something, especially if it’s with _your_ boyfriend out of all people. He was always so hyper and energetic, you wouldn’t think he’d be the jealous type. He always told you if you asked if he was jealous, that he knew you wouldn’t leave someone as great as him.

You struck a nerve today though... you kept hanging out with Kiibo, and we all know that their relationship together is bittersweet, if that’s the word. They have their ups and downs at times, so Kokichi wouldn’t normally be affected by this... he told himself that as well, but boy was he wrong.

You rarely paid attention to him today. It was just Kiibo, Kiibo, Kiibo. Apparently you two were just ‘hanging out’ for the day, but Kokichi’s curious little mind said otherwise, despite your words.

He thought that.. maybe you two were getting dinner together! Wait, no. Kiibo doesn’t need to eat.. he sure can kiss though! With that thought, he wasn’t happy.

It was currently 9:25PM. Way past when you said you’d be home. He was tapping his foot by the door waiting for you to come right in.

As if on cue, you did, and as soon as you closed that door and faced him...

_BAM!_

“Where were you all evening?” Kokichi said, as he now had you pinned to the wall.

“With Kiibo, of course.” You declared with a smile on you face.. the same smile he’s seen you have while with Kiibo. He growls.

“I _mean,_ why didn’t you come home in time? You said you’d be here at 7! You left your poor whittle boyfwiend wowwied!”

With the most innocent yet sad look he pulled, you chuckled and used your palm to push him out of the way.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, you know? Kiibo and I just lost track of time. That’s all.”

Fun?

“Fun? Hey! Hey what do you mean fun!” Ouma’s arms crossed, but went back to his sides as he dramatically latched onto your arm.

“Waaah! I was so worried about you all evening and you didn’t even take my feelings into consideration! You’re so mean (Y/N)!”

You smirk. “Kokichi... are you jealous? Haha, you so are!” 

The way you laughed at him.. the way you barely explained what you were doing.. it got on his nerve. He knew he should trust you, but you looked your happiest with Kiibo! It honestly made him kinda sad... more so angry.

“Alright! That’s it! You’re comin’ with me, missy!” Kokichi said, grabbing the same arm he latched onto and tugged you into the bedroom.

That was the last thing you really expected. You expected him to drag you to the couch for cuddles, or for him to demand you to get on your knees and kiss his toes. Not this.

He pushed you onto the bed with such force you bounced, him smashing his lips to yours in a now messy makeout.

Near prying your lips open, he slipped his tongue inside to have it dance with yours. While this was happening, he was stripping you with such force it took a bit for you to process, until the cold air hit your skin.

You welcomed this, of course. Your boyfriend was jealous because of the lack of attention you gave him all day, and he wants your attention and love now. He was always a big attention seeker, especially when it came to you.

The kiss ended, a trail of saliva connecting you two before he licked his lips and started attacking your neck. Biting, sucking, licking, kissing. You did nothing but moan... and wrap your arms around his neck.

He had you stripped down to your bra and nothing else, which he had trouble getting off... you did help. It reassured him, at this point he thought he might’ve been doing something you didn’t agree to.

One hand grabbed onto your left boob, fondling it while he lapped his tongue along your other nipple. Feeling it harden against the flat of his tongue erupted a low chuckle from his throat.

When he finally decided enough was enough, he peppered kisses down to your stomach and to your more sensitive place. Though, he got back up and started to take his belt off... he was wearing a belt?

“Haah... I’m gunna fuck you so hard.. that you won’t _dare_ say that microwaves name again! That.. your legs fall weak so you can’t spend time with anyone but your cute, little boyfriend!” He said, as he pulled his now erect cock out of his boxers.

“Mmm, will you now? I don’t really believe thaat...” You poked fun, he obviously wasn’t having it though, as he roughly pushed himself inside of you.

Now, this wasn’t your first time having sex with him, but you felt a little bit of pain at the sudden penetration. This, Ouma noticed rather easily, staying still to let the pain subside.

When it did and you nodded, he wasted no time and started slamming into you. His fingernails digging into your hips leaving more marks to add to the ones on your neck.

“Haaah... haha! You’re so w..wet already! Were you thinking about this all day, hmm? W-Were you intentionally avoiding me for this?! Hahahaha! Such a naughty-! * _thrust_ * fucking! * _thrust_ * girl! * _thrust_ *”

All of this dirty talk only added to your arousal, making your right hand reach down to tap on your clit, only for both of your hands to be back pinned at the side of your head.

“Ooohh no no no sweet cheeks! _Urgh-_ You’re cumming from me! And me only! P-Plus.. You don’t deserve, _fuck.._ to touch yourself after the stunt you pulled today! Haaah hahah!”

So many things happening. The pinning, the dirty talk, the merciless pounding... you moaned out, “K-Kokichi! I-I’m gunna cuum!”, him growling a ‘me too’ after.

With one final thrust, you both came. You coming undone on his shaft, while he filled you up to the brim.

You were still spasing when he was done, your walls letting themselves tighten around him many, many times.

“Mmph... haa.. that’s it.. keep cumming..”

Your body calmed a few seconds after, him slowly pulling out of your aching, and dripping hole. It was spilling out with your juices and his seed all at once. The feeling was odd...

“S-Shit... would you look at that.. heheh, my cum’s dripping out. Let me.. push it back in you.”

With that, he swiped two fingers across your folds, and pushed his seed back inside of you.

“Gotta fill you up completely, you know? To mark sure that.. you’re _mine._ Not mr. beep boops!” Ouma pouts, a strained laugh coming from your throat.

His playful attitude faded, a genuine smile forming instead. “C’mon, (Y/N). Let’s get you cleaned up now."


End file.
